


Erosion

by keepleaves



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Future Fish Au, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepleaves/pseuds/keepleaves
Summary: Pearls are made after land makes their way into a sea creature, and it changes into something beautiful. Haru is already beautiful, but when Makoto makes his way into the merman's life, he shines.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godessofhelheim (Mia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/gifts).



_March_

_Seven months old_

The first time they meet, it's raining. Or more accurately, the first time Makoto sees Haruka, it's raining. But Makoto only catches a glimpse of two bright blue, shining eyes in the sea of gray before the glint disappears under the water. He points, trying to get his mother's attention, but she simply scoops him up into her arms and lays his head on her shoulder. The vibrations in her chest as she speaks to his father, coupled with the roaring of the waves, lulls him to sleep. He dreams of seafoam and the salty air on the way home.

* * *

 

_June_

_Six years old_

The second time they meet, Makoto is making a sandcastle, though he's more interested by the wet sand between his fingers than actually building anything. His mother, pregnant with twins, is on higher ground, with her feet buried in the sand. Makoto is excited to become a big brother at the tender age of six. Will they build sandcastles with him? he wonders. Makoto hears a splash and has to blink once, twice, to make sure he's not seeing things. Sitting in the water is a boy with dark hair and the same eyes that he's been dreaming about as long as he can remember. One who looks almost the same age as him. The boy catches him staring. They sit looking at each other for a moment, until Makoto remembers his manners and breaks into a smile.

"Hello!" he calls out, and the other boy almost flinches back, but regains his composure. Makoto takes a chance and steps out into the water, just enough so the waves engulf his toes entirely. The boy doesn't move. Makoto tilts his head, confused. "Do you want to play with me?"

There is a long silence. "Okay," says the boy, and Makoto's face lights up. "But you have to come out here," he continues, and Makoto falters.

"But....I can't swim well...Can't you come here?"

"That's okay. I can help you." The other boy ignores his question and holds out his hand towards Makoto. "I'll teach you."

Makoto screws his eyes shut, arms outstretched, and takes steps slowly into the water. "I'm scared," he whispers, though quite contrary, he's still wading out to the boy.

"I'm right here," the boy whispers back, soothingly.

The water is up to his knees, then his waist. Slowly, Makoto finds the boy's hand, fingers interlocking. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. At first it takes him a second to readjust to the blinding sun. The pain is well worth it, and Makoto is rewarded with the sight of the other boy's warm smile and bright blue eyes. Makoto smiles back at him, gripping their fingers together tightly.

"Okay?" The boy asks him.

"Okay." Makoto takes a deep breath. "What's your name?"

"Haruka," responds the boy. "What's yours?"

"Makoto." Makoto says, smiling warmly.

"I like your name." Haruka says. He gently tugs Makoto out farther into the water. "Let's go."

Makoto shuffles his feet, kicking up clouds of sand as he moves towards Haruka. He yelps, almost jumping out when he kicks something soft. "Did I hit your foot?"

Haruka stops for a moment, looking tense. "No."

"What was that then?" Makoto probes, looking down into the water. There's a flash of silver that blinds him for a second, and he reaches down to touch it. Haruka freezes, and Makoto feels the flexing of muscles under his palms to match. Waving the sand away, he gasps at the blue fin he's stepped on. "What's that?"

"My..." The boy trails off, loosening his grip on Makoto's hand.

"You're a mermaid!" Makoto looks up and smiles in awe, and Haruka's face slowly melts from icy fear into a smile to match. "Can I touch your tail?"

"Yes."

Ever so gently, Makoto experimentally brushes his hands against the grain of his scales, and Haru winces. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"A little." Haruka places his hands over Makoto's, gently rubbing down the scales. "Like this."

"Oh!" Gathering his confidence, Makoto traces from Haruka's hip, kneeling down into the water to reach down to his fins. Haruka shivers from the warmth radiating off of Makoto's hands. It's a good kind of heat, one that spreads through his body and seeps into his heart. Makoto finally looks up, and Haruka leans away from him, apprehension written across his young face.

"You're beautiful," Makoto says. Haruka opens his mouth to respond. The heat is coming off of his face now, a healthy flush spreading over his cheeks, but Makoto hardly notices. "Since you can swim so well... will you keep me safe?" Makoto asks, shyly.

"Of course. I told you to trust me." Haruka pulls him into the ocean again, and this time Makoto doesn't hesitate.

~

"I can't float like this at the pool," Makoto tells him, as Haruka pulls him, making circles in the shallow water.

"What's a pool?"

"It's a... big thing of water." Makoto stops to gesture with his hands. "But inside. That's where I learn to swim. I'm not good though."

"You're fine," Haruka says, shrugging. "For a human, at least."

"Oh." Makoto pauses. "Can I show you how I like to swim?" Without waiting for an answer, Makoto lies down on his back, inhaling so his chest rises. Haruka swims underneath him, and it's his turn to brush his fingers down Makoto's back and legs. Makoto squirms, wiggling his toes in the water at Haruka. "Tickles."

Haruka's head emerges, and he copies Makoto carefully, keeping as much of his tail under the water as he can.

"I like floating like this," Makoto says, reaching blindly to take Haruka's hand again. Haruka meets him halfway. "It's so pretty. I can see the sky... When I see the sky, I'm not scared. But my friends don't swim like this. They said I'm weird."

Haruka squeezes his hand. "You should just do what you want."

"Right!" Makoto reaches for the sky, laughing, and Haruka doesn't think he's ever heard a more precious noise.

~

"I'm coming, mom!" Makoto waves back at his mom on the sand, and a shadow passes over Haruka's face. "I have to go now," Makoto says. He barely catches the expression on Haruka's face, and without missing a beat, tells him, "Please don't be sad. I'll be back soon."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow. I live up there—" Makoto points inland— "so I can come a lot. Can we play tomorrow?"

"I suppose." Haruka huffs, clearly unhappy, but Makoto just laughs.

"I'll come every day if you want me to."

"I want you to."

"Then I will."

* * *

  _April_

_Twelve years old_

Makoto keeps his promise every day for the next six years.

"Good morning, Haru-chan!" he greets Haruka warmly, who scowls at him, face half hidden in the water.

"Stop calling me that."

"Sure," Makoto says absentmindedly as he rummages through his backpack. Haruka sighs, coming up onto the shore and hoisting himself up on his arms. "I brought you a sandwich today."

"No bento?"

"No bento," Makoto confirms, breaking the sandwich in half before handing some to Haruka. Haruka takes it carefully with one hand, nibbling on the edges. His other hand is curled into a tight fist. Makoto notices immediately, though, nudging the hand gently with his knee.

"What's that?

"Nothing," Haruka says quickly, sliding his hand under his tail. Thinking quickly, he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "You look good today."

"Eh?" Makoto looks up, eyebrows raised. "What, you mean my uniform?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well. I mean, it's my first day at middle school. So I get a new uniform."

"Hm." Haruka stops for a moment to survey Makoto. The black cloth is too big for Makoto, though he's growing so fast that Haruka is sure he'll fill it out properly in no time. The bright, shiny buttons go all the way up to Makoto's neck, like a collar, and Haruka frowns at the thought.  "Do you get a new one every day?"

"Just when I go to a new school. I'll get another one when I go to high school."

"When is that?"

Makoto holds up two fingers, his mouth full of food. "Years," he says around a mouthful of food.

"Oh." Suddenly sullen, Haruka turns on his stomach. It takes everything in Makoto not to laugh at Haruka's private pouting.

“You know..." he begins, "Just because I'll be in middle school, and going to high school, doesn't mean I'll stop coming to see you every day."

Haruka's eyebrow twitches. Sometimes Makoto's amazing mind reading skills, carefully honed after knowing Haruka for so long, are a pain to deal with.

"Actually, in high school, I might be able to stop by after school, too. If it's okay with you."   

"Of course." Haruka says, still not looking at Makoto. Makoto understands; Haruka is pleased beyond belief. "It's whale migration season," Haruka continues without preamble.

"Already?!" Makoto sits up quickly. "Wow, so fast. It feels like we just went out to see them yesterday."

"Mm. Do you want to go see them with me?"

"Yes!" Makoto grins, reaching out and grabbing Haruka's wrist. "Should I bring the big floatie this year? So we can sit together again?"

"I'd like that a lot," Haruka says, a small smile spreading over his lips. "Are you actually going to come and touch them this time?"

"Er..." Makoto starts. "Maybe..."

"Makoto," Haruka starts, "I taught you how to swim in the ocean. You've become such a strong swimmer that you want to try out for the swim team, and be honest, you'll make the team with no effort. I have always been with you in the water. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I...." Makoto takes a deep breath. "I know you wouldn't. Okay. This time I'll go." Haruka flops back on the sand with delight, and Makoto laughs.

"I wish you could come with me to school, Haru. I could show you everything! We could go to the movies, I can show you the pool, I can introduce you to the twins..." Makoto prattles on, and Haruka sits, happy just to hear his voice. Suddenly, he speaks.

"Makoto."

"Haru?" Makoto turns to look at him, a little surprised. It's not often that Haruka interrupts him.

"If... if I was able to... would you let me come visit you?" The question comes out in a rush, and Haruka holds his breath. There isn't even a fraction of a second before Makoto responds.

"Of course!" Makoto blurts out. "But...how?" He looks confused. "I can maybe find a tank and some wheels? Do you want me to do that? I can—"

"Makoto." Haruka cuts him off again. "I can't do that. I can't show humans I'm a mermaid," he reminds, gently. "I was just asking."

"Oh." His face wrinkles with disappointment. "Well, I would still do it. If you told me to. I'd protect you from anybody, Haru."

"Thank you," Haruka says quietly.

Makoto stands up and stretches, gathering up his things. "I should go," he says, reluctant.

Haruka sits up, ready to slide back into the water. "Have a good day at school today. Be good. Come and see me tomorrow," he commands, with an air of mock grace.

Makoto bows with flourish. "As you wish."

Haruka can't help the smile as he watches Makoto walk away, the words he'd been meaning to say almost escaping his lips. His fingers unfurl and he looks at the small collection of iridescent stones he had been collecting for Makoto as a good luck gift. He can wait another four years. He could wait another hundred if it was for Makoto.

* * *

  _June_

_Fifteen years old_

"Happy birthday... to you... happy birthday to you... happy birthday dear Haru-chan... happy birthday to you..." Makoto hums absentmindedly as he gathers up his things for the day.

It's Haruka's sixteenth birthday, and he's determined to make it special. This year he's gotten a small plastic model of a ship and a green tea cupcake. Much improved from last year, he thinks, when he got a metal model for Haruka and it rusted immediately in the salt water and the mackerel cake he had attempted to make. This year would be different. As per tradition, Makoto would wake up early Sunday morning and meet Haruka on the shoreline, where they would spend the whole day together at Haruka's request. Not that Makoto wouldn't have done that anyway.

Slipping his heels into his shoes, he quietly shuts the front door. But as soon as he steps outside, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar shape. Makoto clamps his hands over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. There, at the top of the stairs, sits a cat. A cat who's nuzzling itself on the leg of someone who looks far too similar to not be...

"Haru-chan!" He squeaks out. Haruka looks up at him, mildly annoyed.

"Makoto, what is this thing? It keeps following me around and rubbing its face on me, I don't like it-"

But he doesn't finish, because Makoto has already sprinted up the stairs and gathered him into a tight embrace. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan..."

"Hi. Stop calling me that." Haruka buries his head into Makoto's neck, breathing in deeply. He's been waiting for this moment for so long. It's not like they hadn't hugged each other before, but his human body fits perfectly together with Makoto's. He doesn't waste any time answering Makoto's unasked question. "Mermaids get their legs when they turn sixteen, and I wanted to surprise you... ah..."

"Haru, of course it's okay!" Makoto pulls away for just a moment to look Haruka up and down. "Did it hurt? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It didn't hurt at all." Haruka shrugs, looking down at his bare feet. "It feels weird walking, but it doesn't hurt."

"... What are you wearing?" Makoto asks, incredulous.

Haruka is wearing some shirt that looks two sizes too small for him, cutting off right above his rib cage, and something that looks like a towel around his waist that Makoto swears his little brother lost at the beach forever ago. Haruka flushes.

"I... I didn't have clothes, but I remembered you told me that humans wear things to cover their body up, so I found items on the beach and I've been saving them for today..."

"Oh, Haru," Makoto says tenderly, taking his hand. "Come inside. I'll give you some of my clothes."

Haruka follows without comment, but stops to turn around, irritated again. The cat has followed him, weaving itself around his legs. "Makoto. What is this thing?"

"It's a cat!" Makoto kneels down to pet the cat, who arches into his touch. "He's friendly. He won't bite or anything."

"But it's annoying. It keeps following me," Haruka says, moving to stand behind Makoto.

"Probably because you smell like fish..." Makoto laughs, standing up. "Cats like to eat fish."

"... Then take me to your house now," Haruka pleads, and Makoto laughs again, much to his delight. They walk carefully together, hand in hand, down the stairs where Makoto stops to pick up the forgotten cupcakes and wrapped box and through the front door.

Makoto puts a finger to his lips. "We need to stay quiet. The rest of my family is still sleeping."

Haruka nods, understanding. "Okay."

Makoto's squeezes Haruka's hand reassuringly. Everything goes well until the door opens and a small child come out, toothbrush in her mouth.

"Goo moornig!"

"Ran! What are you doing up so early?!" Makoto hisses. His arms are already out to either side, unnecessarily shielding Haruka from his sibling.

The toothbrush comes out of her mouth with a wet pop. "You were too loud this morning. So we woke up too," Ran says, her hair sticking out at all sorts of angles. "Who's this? Why did you wake up so early? What are you doing?" She peppers them with questions, her eyes going wider with each one. "Ren!! Come here, big brother bought a friend—"

"Shh!" Makoto clamps a hand over her mouth and immediately regrets it, quickly removing it to wipe the toothpaste onto his pants. "Don't wake mom and dad up!"

"Why? Is he a bad guy?"

"No!" Makoto says, exasperated. "He's a friend. He's coming to visit. His name is Haruka. I need to get him clothes, so move, please."

Ran steps out of the way and disappears into the bathroom, and Makoto sighs, twisting around to look at Haruka. "I'm sorry about that."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Haruka says. "That's your sister and brother, right?"

"You remembered!" Makoto shouts in excitement before ducking his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, that's them. They're kind of a handful. Come on, let's get you better clothes."

"I like meeting your family," Haruka whispers as Makoto shuts the door behind them.

Makoto shoots a grin over his shoulder before digging through his drawers for something that appropriately fits Haruka. Haruka shifts on his feet, his gaze shifting around the room. Since the beginning, he'd been trying to piece together how Makoto lived. He'd heard about the siblings, his mother, his father, his friends, but he somehow had never thought to imagine his room. And as odd as it was, if he had been dropped into this room straight out of the ocean, he would have immediately known it was Makoto's. It wasn't as though anything in the room stood out in particular. It was more as if the whole room was gently whispering "Makoto" rather than screaming it. It was in all the small things— the color of the sheets, the way his books were organized, the uniform hanging over the back of his chair. Haruka would like to think that he would just know Makoto well enough to understand.

"Here we are..." Makoto emerges from his kneeling position, proudly presenting Haruka with a brown pair of shorts and a blue shirt that matches his eyes. "I think you might need a belt..." Haruka nods, not sure if he should mention that he doesn't know what a belt is, and starts to pull off the towel. "Haru!" Makoto gasps out again, grabbing him by the wrist. "Wait— Haru, wait! Um, up here, it's not okay to be... undressed in front of other people," he finishes, the tips of his ears turning red. "I'll just... wait... outside." With that, Makoto slips out the door and shuts it quietly behind him.

"... Humans," Haruka thinks out loud. Humans might be odd, but Makoto was his odd human.

~

"I have a fun day planned for us, but it's a little rushed," Makoto apologizes. "I didn't think I'd ever get to take you anywhere!" he says, pushing his hair back. "I'm so happy you're here with me, Haru. So happy."

"Then I'm happy, too," Haruka says, slipping his hand into Makoto's. It's a bold move, and Makoto's ears turn red again, but he squeezes Haruka's hand back.

"Is there anything in particular you want to do?"

"Ah... I can't think of anything," Haruka says thoughtfully. He's mesmerized by the landscape as they speed through on the train, trying to absorb as much of the sights and sounds as he can.

Makoto presses his lips together. "I was thinking maybe we could go to a movie? Then we could get something to eat and then walk around a little so I could show you everything. Is there a time you need to be back home? Do you turn back into a mermaid at midnight, or something?"

Haruka looks at Makoto quizzically. "Why would that happen?"

"I don't know!" Makoto raises a hand defensively. "It's just a fairy tale thing. I don't know how it works!"

"I just... if I go into water up to here," he says, gesturing at his waist, "I turn back into a mermaid. If I'm out of the water, I get my legs. That's all. There's no time limit."

"That's great!" Makoto gasps. "So... does that mean you can come visit me whenever?"

Haruka smiles. "Only if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Makoto shakes his head. "Come visit me every day. Come live with me, if you want!" he blurts out, and immediately regrets it.

"Live... here?" Haruka looks as though he's never considered the thought.

"Not that you have to!" Makoto covers up quickly.

"I would like it," Haruka says, as if the thought is final. Makoto flushes, and Haru can't help but laugh at how easily he changes color. It secretly pleases him, though; he's sure he's the only one who can get this reaction out of Makoto, from what little he understands.  

"... Okay. Um, well," Makoto continues, as though they hadn't breached a new realm of their relationship, "Then I hope I'm a good host for your day at the human world."

~

They sit in the front row above the railing to give Haruka the best view. It proves to be completely worth it. Makoto sneaks a peek at Haruka half way through the movie, and he seems absolutely enthralled. The popcorn bucket in his lap is forgotten, and his wide eyed wonder makes Makoto's throat catch. He thinks he could be content for the rest of his life if he could take Haruka to see the rest of the world. If they could stay together like that for the rest of their lives... but Makoto doesn't let himself think farther than that. Haruka has family in the sea. Suddenly there's a lump in his throat instead, and he swallows it and forces his tears back. He's not going to waste the day feeling bad for himself. After all, it's Haruka's birthday.

~

"Did you like the movie?" Makoto asks quietly as the other patrons file out.

"Yes. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to the story," Haruka admits. "It was... loud. And there was a lot to see. My eyes hurt a little bit."

"... I'm sorry. I didn't think about that," Makoto says, offering his hand out to Haruka.

"It's okay. I would have wanted to see it anyway." Haruka shrugs, taking Makoto's hand to help himself stand up. "Don't worry." They walk out to the lobby, standing close, keeping their clasped hands hidden from sight. "What's next?"  

"I was thinking we could walk home and just stop by anything that looks interesting. How does that sound? I figured you would just want to look around on your first day up here."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Let's go then!"

~

They stroll leisurely through the town. Haruka tells Makoto he isn't hungry, and Makoto echoes the sentiment, though it's mostly because his stomach is doing flips every time he looks at Haruka. He stops to explain small things to Haruka: the fountain, automatic doors, and anything involving electricity. There's incense burning as a sample in a shop, and Haruka reaches for the air above it, the smoke curling and disappearing around his fingers. Haruka draws back quickly through instinct, but then cautiously puts his hand out again, moving his fingers over the smoke so it dances. Makoto is tempted to buy a box for him to take home before realizing how silly the notion is.

"What's that?" Haruka says, head snapping up as a loud, jaunty tune plays through the air.

"Hm?" Makoto looks to the source of the noise. "Oh, the UFO catcher. Here, come look."

Haruka nearly runs up to it, the tip of his nose almost touching the glass. "What does it do? Why is it so bright?"

"You can win those!" Makoto says brightly. "Which one do you want? I'll try to get it for you."

"That one." There is no hesitation behind Haruka's choice as he jabs his finger onto the glass.

"What?? Why that one?" Makoto looks at Haruka. "That's Iwachan, our town's mascot. It's really ugly! It's just a weird bird, and-"

"I like that one," Haruka says firmly. "Please?"

"Well, it's your birthday, so I suppose I could try..." Makoto fishes into his wallet to find his coins, slipping it into the machine. It springs to life, and Haruka jumps a little and moves behind Makoto.

"Now what?"

"Now... we move that thing up there, like this..." Makoto's tongue sticks out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, and Haruka is gripping the back of his jacket with anticipation. The toy goes into the claw, and Makoto grins as the claw goes up and the claw drops the toy. "Aw... wait! Let me try again!" He digs into his pocket for more coins, laying them all out on the control panel. "I think I have enough that I can win one. Let me try." Again, Makoto slides the coin into the slot. Haruka moves closer, his chest pressing against Makoto's back. Again, the claw grabs the toy, and the toy falls uselessly as soon as the claw moves upwards. Haruka looks at Makoto with what he hopes is a convincing look.

"One more time?"

Makoto doesn't even respond, determined to win. Another coin, another chance, and through sheer dumb luck, the toy drops into the winner's chute. Makoto holds the ugly bird out to Haruka with flourish. "Ta-da~"

Haruka bites back a laugh and cradles the doll in his arms. "Thank you."

"Keep our child safe!" Makoto teases as they continue walking. "Haru, have you had ice cream before? Or ice?"

"What is it? I know what ice is. It's cold, right?"

"That just means we have to try some." Makoto ducks into a small storefront, and Haruka follows.

"Makoto... there's so much food here!" Haruka points at the food in the display refrigerator. "You can just take it?"

"It's kind of like the toy. You trade it for money, but this time you don't have to win it from anyone..." Makoto leads them to a freezer, sliding open the door. "You're thinking of this, right?" He scrapes the inside of the freezer, ice crystals clinging to his nails as he offers it out to Haruka. Haruka reaches out and touches it.

"It's wet. Wait, do you eat that? You just... eat it with your hands from thing?"

"What? No, no! We eat this." Makoto reaches in and pulls out a brightly packaged item. "It's an ice pop. I'll show you how to eat it." He hurries to the register, Haruka on his heels, and they leave together.

"There's something inside of it? I think I've seen the outside floating in the ocean somewhere..."

"Yeah..." Makoto tucks the wrapper into his pocket. "Some people don't throw their things away properly. I'm sorry, Haru."

"You didn't do it," Haruka says simply, taking his half of the ice pop, biting the tip. "Ow. It hurts."

"It's just cold. If you eat it just a little and keep it in your mouth, it'll melt." Makoto bites of a small bit, sticking his tongue out to show Haruka. "See?"

Haruka mimics him carefully. "I can taste it better."

"It tastes better when you have someone to share it with, believe me. Ah, I wanted to show you something else..." Makoto pulls out his cell phone, a little green block that slides out. "I've told you about cameras before, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's take a picture together! Ready?" He flips the phone backwards. "Smile!"

Caught unaware, Haruka barely has time to find the little lens before smiling. "Looks good, see?" Makoto holds the screen out to Haruka, who takes the phone from him.

"What do you do with these pictures?"

"Just... look at them. They're memories."

"Oh." Haruka rubs the screen with his fingers. "I like this."

"Me too!

~

The walk home takes most of the day. They walk slowly, taking in the lights and the countryside. It's dark when they get back to Makoto's house.

"I still haven't given you your birthday present! I forgot!" Makoto looks horrified. "I'm sorry!"

"You already got me something." Haruka holds out the mascot. "This thing, remember?"

"No, no! I... why don't you come in? I can give it to you inside—"

"Actually," Haruka interrupts, "I thought of something I'd like to see."

"What is it?!" Makoto says, clutching Haruka by the shoulders.

"The pool."

~

"You are so lucky I have the keys!" Makoto says, nudging the door to the locker rooms open. "Otherwise, we'd have to jump the gate."

Haruka looks confused. "How?"

"Not really! We'd have to climb over it!" Makoto leads them through the dark out to the to the moonlit pool, setting down Haruka's presents on a nearby bench. "Okay. How should we—Haru!" He can't finish his sentence because Haruka jumps in, clothes and all. As he resurfaces, the moonlight glints off his tail, and he makes his way to the edge of the pool.

"Are you coming in or not?"

Makoto lets out an exasperated sigh, taking off his shirt. He dives into the pool, relishing the cool water around him before surfacing. Haruka is already next to him, the ends of his tail brushing against Makoto's back. Makoto reaches out to caress his tail, running the back of his hands down the scales and down to the tip of his fin. They move in silence through the water, swimming down the length of the pool. Makoto holds his hand out to Haruka, who pulls him closer. As they resurface, Haruka drapes his arms around Makoto's shoulders, letting him breathe before lacing his fingers through Makoto's hair and placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Makoto draws away for a moment, gasping, before crushing his lips against Haruka's again and again. Haruka lets out a small, strangled noise before slipping his tongue past Makoto's lips, desperate to taste him. As they refuse to break away underneath the moonlight, Makoto dreamily thinks that he couldn't imagine a more perfect way to have his first kiss.

~

"Happy birthday to you," sings Makoto softly, "Happy birthday to you... happy birthday dear Haru-chan... happy birthday to you." Together, they sit on the bench, only the single candle on Haruka's cupcake illuminating his face. "Make a wish."

"That's what I'm supposed to do? Make a wish?"

"Yes! Then blow out the candle.

"Then... I wish... that in the future, we can do this everyday. Someday, we'll live somewhere by the sea, and someday, I'll wake up next to you every day." Haruka looks at Makoto. "That's all I want."

"As you wish." Makoto leans in, and Haruka meets him halfway, closing his eyes. Their second kiss is just as sweet as their first.

* * *

  _August_

_Thirty years old_

"Haru-chan, wake up."

Haruka blinks the sleep from his eyes. "Makoto? Where are you going?"

"Work. I have a morning shift today." Makoto slips on his black pants and suspenders. "I'll be home tomorrow."

"Stay safe. Save people. Be kind to children." Haruka sits up in bed, to watch Makoto get ready. "Don't forget your equipment."

"I left it at the station. My coat and helmet are there." Makoto turns around to kiss Haruka on the forehead, his Iwatobi Fire Department badge glinting, even in the dark. "Will I see you at lunch?"

"As always. I'll make you lunch at the restaurant and come bring it to you today."

"Perfect. I left your apron by the door." Makoto reluctantly lets go of Haruka. "See you at lunch then."

“Got your good luck charm?”

Makoto holds up his keys, shaking them so iridescent stones shine as brightly as his badge. “I keep it with me always.”

"Makoto."

"Yes, my darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Haru-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the MH Valentine's day fest exchange for Mia. I hope you like it!! BUT MIA IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'M SORRY, shoot me an ask and I'll write you something else! 
> 
> As always, any thoughts, comments, mistakes that you caught are completely appreciated. Reach me at keepleaves.tumblr.com if you want to chat.


End file.
